The Birth of an Assassin
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: As Clay learns how to become an assassin, he starts training by the best teachers, and as a perilous event unfolds he is forced to pick up the pace on learning their ways. But will his over confidence, and temper get in the way? Will the love triangles, deceptions, and secrets kill him before he even has a chance to win this battle? Rated M for Lemons


**My fiancé has newly found inspiration for writing, so to help him out I promised to put up some of his work. I'm putting up two chapters, the rest will be updated from him. _TheWhiteHammer. _**

* * *

><p><strong>Clay Kaczmarek (Subject 16)<strong>

My eyes began to open slightly. "What the fuck happened to me last night, and why the fuck am I tied up to a fucking chair?"

"Hello Clay" A mysterious voice came shouting out from a very dark room.

I glanced over into the shadows, unable to make out the mysterious man. "Who the fuck are you!" I screamed at the man, my blood feels like it is boiling. I am so pissed off that I can't even begin to be frightened. What does this asshole fucking want with me? "Why am I tied down in this fucking chair?"

The smell in here was repulsing, almost as if there were farm animals here.

I began to be able to make out some features of the man as he began to step into the light. He is an old man; he has more gray hairs on his head than there are stars in the sky. Why do I feel like I know this man?

"Pathetic…I can't believe you let me capture you Clay." He snickered as he walked closer to me.

Although he appears to be a middle-aged man, I couldn't help but to be slightly afraid. However, I don't believe I have anything to worry about, as I almost have one of my binders off. It is slightly loosened; the other one is way too tight to even budge.

"I can't believe you do not recognize me…and here I thought you had a little more potential than that." He said with a very sarcastic grin.

"How am I supposed to know who the hell you are, I've never met you in my life?" I said in a malicious manner as I spit on the ground in front of him.

All I have to do is piss him off to get him a little closer. I will break this binder and I will kill him before he even knows what is coming. His face turned bright red as he rushed over to get in my face.

When he got within reaching distance I slipped the binder and I took my opportunity. Before I knew it he grabbed my arm and twisted it, slipping behind me in a liquid like motion. There is no way this guy is human. "How the hell did you do that?" I muttered lowly at the man.

"Did you expect any less…after all you are the one who has been searching for me?" He spoke loudly in my ear.

I can tell I really pissed him off.

But suddenly it all came flooding back to me. "This is impossible…I've been looking for you and you found me instead. You really are good."

Two blades shot out from under his sleeves. My eyes widened. I yelped in terror "Please don't kill me William." His blades went between my wrists and the ropes on both hands; as he very quickly pulled his hands to the sides.

"My name is Bill Miles…Don't ever call me WILLIAM AGAIN!" He glared at me with those cold killers eyes. "So you want to be an Assassin?"

"Yes I do I think I have certain skills that would prove useful to the Assassins" I stood up tall and saluted him waiting for a response.

"Put your hand down, what do you think I am a Marine drill sergeant?"He looked at me baffled. "Kid you are trying way to hard, but it is nice to see some enthusiasm."

"Thank you Sir." I shouted.

"Geez kid" He slapped his forehead. "We do need new recruits, you're in." His tone was not as harsh as it was before. "If you really want to be an Assassin you must memorize our creed. Not only to know it. You have to understand it and live by it."

"Alright I am ready for it what is it." I said with eagerness to learn so I could get back at those fucking Templars for what they did to my family.

Bill stuck his hand in the air. I did not understand what he was doing and then from out of nowhere three people jumped down from the rafters. Two of them were men and the other was a woman. They began to speak in unison.

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted."

It almost sounded kind of immoral. As I gazed upon the four standing there, I felt confused. Were they there the whole time? "What does your creed mean?"

"We shall get into that another day… As for now I believe introductions are in order." He pointed to the first man. "This is my son Desmond, he will be teaching you to free run."

He was a burly man; it looked as if he was all brawns and no brain. How could someone of his size and stature possibly show me how to free run. If my memory suits me free running is climbing and running on different objects with speed and agility. "Wouldn't I be better off learning how to learn how to free run off of the girl she looks to be a lot more agile than this immense guy?" I began to snicker.

"Actually he is a very gifted climber…Much better than these other two."Bill stated proudly.

"Whatever who are the other two?" I chuckled noisily just to get under Desmond's skin. I could see his eyes beginning to roll slightly to the side.

"Alright well…this is Alida she will be teaching you how to fight."

I was completely shocked by her astonishing beauty. Everything about her was completely perfect. Her hair was full and vibrant. I believe her hair was dark brown with subtle blonde highlights underneath. Her skin was a beautiful caramel like color and she had amazing curves; they were not too much, just perfect. "Honestly she looks like she would be better on her knees than in a fight." I said immediately regretting saying that.

"Well you'll just have to find out for yourself wont you Mr. full of yourself." She seemed very irritated as she all of a sudden gave me a shy little smile.

"Finally Rinaldo Auditore, he will be teaching you the art of stealth this is a very important aspect for the assassins."

"I can sneak around just fine on my own." I defended.

"If you could sneak around I would not have found and captured you so easily." Bill snickered with a wise look. "You will start your training tomorrow. Get rested up…you will need it."

I could only imagine what was in store for me in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think.<strong>

**Next chapter will be up as soon as possible.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
